Never Ending Journey
by sherry-me
Summary: Nikmati waktumu selagi sempat, jangan lepas kendali saat rapat dan jangan lupa pastikan tak ada orang saat kalian berduaan. - Third Chapter : The Scarlet Letter
1. First Chapter

MOSHI MOSHI, MINNA! ^^

Ketemu lagi kita. :3

Yap, ini dia sequel Fate Serenade yang ditunggu-tunggu kalian semua. *dua tangan di atas, lompat-lompat* *ditendang*

Auw... ittai~!

Seperti biasa, saya gak bisa menjanjikan dengan pasti seberapa sering saya akan bisa meng-apdet fict ini, but I will try to write this fict as fast as I can.

So, minna, read and review, ya!

Disclaimer :

Pokoknya semua-muanya punya Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, deh!

Warning :

Female!Ed, OOC, and maybe will be OC someday. :3

Kilatan cahaya khas transmutasi sesaat menerangi senja yang kemerahan di kawasan timur desa Liesenburgh, tepatnya di bekas gudang hancur milik keluarga Hudson yang malam sebelumnya diporakporandakan hujan badai. Dan kini sudah berdiri kembali dengan utuh dalam sekejap, dengan tambahan lingkaran transmutasi kontruktif dari goresan kapur di sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalian benar-benar penolongku!"

Gwyn Hudson, sang putri pemilik peternakan Hudson, berteriak kegirangan sambil memeluk salah satu penolongnya, seorang gadis bermata emas dan berambut pirang keemasan sepunggung yang dikepang erat dengan tinggi-piiiip-cm (keterangan ini disensor demi menghindari kecelakaan fatal yang tidak diinginkan). Gadis itu cantik, tetap terlihat manis meski berbusana tomboi sekali: blus dan celana jins hitam, kaki kirinya automail dan kini ia sesak nafas karena pelukan histeris Gwyn yang terlampau erat.

"Gwyn… sesak! Aku… tak bisa… bernafas…"

Refleks, Gwyn melepas pelukannya terhadap teman sepermainannya waktu kecil itu. Si teman langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Penolong Gwyn yang lain, seorang pemuda tegap bermata emas yang lebih condong ke hazel dan berambut pirang jerami dengan tinggi 178 cm tertawa melihatnya. Pemuda itu tampak tampan dengan setelan _pullover_ putih gading dan celana khaki hitam.

Semalam, badai musim semi bergerak melewati desa. Badainya tidak terlampau besar, namun kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya cukup parah juga. Beberapa pohon kecil tercerabut dari akarnya, ada juga pohon yang tumbang dan mengenai tiang listrik, belum lagi bangunan-bangunan yang rusak. Untung saja tanggul di tepian sungai tidak jebol. Kalau tanggul juga ikut jebol, bisa-bisa kerusakan yang ada akan lebih parah. Begini saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Petugas listrik dan tenaga medis sudah kelimpungan.

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini, penduduk Liesenburgh sangat bersyukur karena Elric bersaudara kebetulan sedang berada di desa itu. Mereka bagaikan petugas kesehatan, pemadam kebakaran plus mekanik dan kuli bangunan dijadikan satu. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sedikit banyak mengerti tentang masalah medis (akibat bergaul dengan Winry yang notabene anak pasangan dokter ), mereka juga mampu memimpin sebuah upaya penyelamatan (karena mereka sering saling menyelamatkan diri satu sama lain), mereka memahami mekanika dan bisa mengapilkasikannya dengan sangat baik (terima kasih kembali kepada Winry), dan dengan alchemy mereka, entah sudah berapa belas bangunan di desa yang dipulihkan kembali dalam sekejap.

"Sori, Ethel," Gwyn nyengir, "Dan terima kasih juga, Al."

Ed, setelah bisa bernafas dengan normal, dan Al refleks tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Ini tidak sulit, kok," Al tersenyum cemerlang.

Pipi Gwyn merona. Ed menyeringai. Adiknya ini baru 2 bulan kembali ke tubuh aslinya, namun sudah bisa memikat gadis sebegini mudah. Ckckck… adiknya ini memang sangat mirip ibunya. Mampu memukau lawan bicara hanya dengan sebentuk senyuman.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu, ya," Ed menyambar 2 buket bunga forget-me-not yang tadi diletakkannya di tanah saat dia dan Al bekerjasama membangun kembali gudang milik keluarga Hudson itu dengan alchemy.

Well, sebenarnya bisa saja Al menggunakan langsung kemampuan alchemy tanpa _circle_nya. Namun Al bersikeras mau menggambar saja dengan Ed. Hitung-hitung nostalgia, katanya. Padahal Ed tahu jelas, Al hanya mencoba menoleransinya yang kini kemampuan alchemy tanpa _circle_nya sudah diambil kembali oleh Kebenaran. Al memang terlalu baik.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu? Kami punya susu segar, lho!"

"Ogah!" Ed langsung menolak mentah-mentah dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Al tertawa, kakaknya itu masih membenci zat hasil sekresi binatang memamah biak yang satu itu, "Maksud kakak, terima kasih, Gwyn, tapi tidak usah."

"Mentega? Keju? Ayolah, aku tidak enak jika kalian sudah menolong tapi aku tidak memberikan apa-apa sebagai balas jasa!" Gwyn bersikeras.

"Baiklah, kami ambil mentega dan kejunya nanti, ya, setelah ini," Al mau tak mau mengiyakan.

Gwyn mengangguk mengerti. Dua bersaudara itu seharian ini sudah berkeliling desa membantu para penduduk yang bangunannya hancur karena badai. Entah sudah berapa belas rumah dan gudang yang mereka perbaiki, belum termasuk beberapa tiang listrik dan telepon seharian ini. Ini saja sebenarnya mereka sedang menuju pemakaman di timur desa, saat tanpa sengaja mereka tahu gudang keluarga Hudson hancur total dan menawarkan diri membantu.

"Ayo, Al!" seru Ed yang sudah jalan duluan sampai ke gerbang peternakan.

"Iya, Kak. Tunggu aku!" Al melemparkan senyumnya sekali lagi pada Gwyn, bermaksud pamit, membuat pipi gadis itu merona sekali lagi, sebelum bergegas berlari menyusul Ed, "Kami permisi dulu, Gwyn!"

**NEVER ENDING JOURNEY**

A Sequel of Fate Serenade Series

**First Chapter**

Two Months After the War

_Why should my fun have to end?_

_For me it's only the beginning_

_I see my friends begin to age_

_A short countdown to what end_

( "No One Knows" – Green Day )

"Sepertinya Gwyn tertarik padamu, Al," Ed menyeringai.

Dua buket bunga forget-me-not digenggamnya erat-erat seraya dilambai-lambaikannya sepanjang jalan. Al mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya.

"Oh, ayolah, Al. Tidak cuma Gwyn. Renata, Lexna, apa perlu kusebutkan satu-satu gadis yang tertarik padamu?" seringai Ed makin lebar, "Winry harus ekstra hati-hati menjagamu."

Wajah Al memerah, Ed tertawa lepas.

Al dan Winry memang sudah jadian sebulan lalu, tepatnya sehari sebelum Al keluar dari rumah sakit.

Al harus masuk rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya waktu itu sangat memprihatinkan. Saat Kebenaran mengembalikan tubuh Al, tubuh Al begitu kurus dan tak terawat. Wajar saja, tubuhnya tak bisa mengakses nutrisi yang cukup dari balik Gerbang sana. Masih untung tubuhnya bisa bertahan hanya dengan hubungan darahnya dengan Ed. Itupun sudah membuat porsi makan dan tidur Ed dua kali lipat dari manusia normal. Setelah sebulan penuh berada di bawah pengawasan intensif dokter, tubuh Al mulai sehat kembali. Bentuk tubuhnya mulai proporsional. Kekuatan tubuhnya juga mulai kembali.

Al mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Winry hampir secara aksidental, mengingat Ed sedang adu mulut seperti biasa dengan Winry, ketika tanpa sadar dia keceplosan menyebut Al menyukai Winry dan suasana mendadak canggung. Al, di luar dugaan, mengiyakan perkataan Ed, sementara Ed kabur dari ruang rawat Al, mencoba memberi privasi pada adik dan sahabatnya sekaligus menyelamatkan diri dari lemparan tang dan transmutasi salah alamat. Wajah Winry merah padam. Al yang merasa jantungnya berdebar sepuluh kali lebih cepat sudah hampir putus asa ketika sepuluh detik kemudian Winry belum bereaksi. Namun, mendadak Winry berujar lirih. Bahwa ia juga menyukai Al, sejak dulu.

Ed tentu turut senang dengan peristiwa itu, well, tepatnya dia baru bisa ikut turut senang setelah berhasil menghindari lemparan tang dan obeng Winry serta berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Al yang membuat ruang rawat Al hancur lebur dan mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Al menyahut, "Kakak sendiri sudah punya berapa fans sekarang? Padahal baru dua bulan ini kakak lepas penyamaran."

Ed manyun dibalas Al begitu. Al nyengir.

"Winry benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk padamu," gerutu Ed, teringat pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, yang sering menggodanya tentang sisi femininnya yang makin sering terlihat sekarang.

Mereka memasuki pelataran pemakaman, yang lumayan bersih dari sisa-sisa badai karena hampir tak ada pohon kecuali sesemakan peony dan bunga-bunga lain di sana, saat cengiran Al makin lebar dan Ed terus menggerutu.

Meski penampilannya masih _boyish_ sekali begitu, Ed memang benar-benar sudah mengungkapkan kebenaran yang selama ini menjadi rahasia di antara segelintir orang dan penduduk desa Liesenburgh. Ed sudah mengungkapkan kenyataannya kepada pihak militer, tepatnya kepada Fuhrer baru, Grumman, dan dewan militer. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita.

Militer langsung heboh. Betapa tidak? Sang alchemist yang mereka elu-elukan, sang pahlawan yang sudah menumpas homunculus, yang baru akan dipromosikan menjadi Letnan Kolonel itu ternyata seorang _wanita_. Yang benar saja?

Militer langsung terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Mereka yang pro, kaum feminis, dan menerima alasan Ed. Serta mereka yang menganggap tindakan gadis bernama asli Ethel Angelina Elric itu adalah tindakan indisipliner tingkat tinggi (untuk tanggapan yang satu ini Ed memutar bola matanya, mereka terlalu _berlebihan_). Oleh karena itu pula nasib sang Fullmetal Alchemist mengalami ketidakjelasan sampai diadakannya rapat dewan militer selanjutnya, yang baru akan dilaksanakan 10 hari ke depan. Ed sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan memilih kembali sejenak ke Liesenburgh bersama Al begitu adiknya itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia sudah mengembalikan sang adik ke tubuhnya semula. Dia juga sudah memperoleh tangannya kembali, meski tidak dengan kakinya dan harus kehilangan kemampuan alchemy tanpa _circle_ yang sekian lama ini telah menjadi_ trademark_nya. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan lagi…

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Brigjen Mustang yang harus kerja ekstra untuk menjagamu dan mengembalikan kedudukanmu, Kak," tambah Al lagi, lengkap dengan seringai ekstra lebar, membuat kakaknya melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya padanya.

Ya, meski Ed sudah mengungkapkan rahasia bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita, namun dia tak turut mengumbar fakta bahwa dia dan sang Brigadir Jenderal, Roy mendapatkan promosi jabatan sekaligus posisi strategis di Dewan Militer atas aksinya dalam pertempuran melawan homunculus, adalah sepasang kekasih. _FYI_, Roy adalah salah satu anggota Dewan Militer yang paling keras menerima hujatan atas pengakuan sang Fullmetal Alchemist tentang gendernya (Fullmetal Alchemist berada tepat di bawah naungannya, ingat?) sekaligus yang paling aktif bergerak secara _diam-diam_ untuk menambah jumlah pihak pro akan keberadaan Ed di jajaran alchemist negara di Dewan. Dan dia memang berusaha cukup keras untuk itu, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa lagi menelepon Ed tiga kali sehari seperti biasanya.

Sampai detik ini yang mengetahui tentang affair antara Roy dan Ed hanyalah tim Mustang (Kapten Riza Hawkeye, ex-Letnan Dua Jean Havoc yang kini menjadi pengusaha _kelontong_ karena keterbatasan fisiknya pasca bertempur dengan Lust dulu, Letnan Satu Vato Falman, Letnan Dua Heyman Breda dan Letnan Dua Kain Fuery. Ya, semuanya memperoleh kenaikan pangkat sebagai _reward_ atas perjuangan luar biasa mereka tempo hari.), Winry dan Pinako Rockbell, rombongan _royal family_ dari Xing (Ling Yao dan sang pengawal Ran Fan, serta May Chang dan panda mungil kesayangannya, Mei-Mei) serta Gracia dan putri baptis sang Brigjen, Elysia Hughes. Jangan lupakan almarhum sahabat sang Flame Alchemist, Brigadir Jenderal Maes Hughes dan ibu sang sahabat, almarhumah Mary Hughes.

Setengah tahun setelah gugurnya sang _ace_ Biro Intel dan Investigasi, sang ibu turut menyusul ke alam sana karena sebuah tabrak lari di jalan raya Central. Sang pelaku tertangkap, hanya dalam waktu lima jam setelah kecelakaan terjadi. Tentu berkat koordinasi tim Mustang yang harus buru-buru menyerahkan si pelaku tabrak lari ke pihak yang berwajib sebelum Roy keburu menemukan si pelaku dan membuatnya jadi _well-done-steak_. Gracia hancur saat itu, berturut-turut kehilangan suami dan mertua tercinta membuat hatinya remuk. Namun genggaman mungil tangan Elysia di jemarinya serta dukungan sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk Elric bersaudara dan tim Mustang (terutama Roy yang telah menganggap Maes sebagai kakak dan Mary sebagai ibunya sendiri) membuatnya kembali bertahan. Itu setelah Riza dan Ed menculik Elysia dari ibunya dan membiarkan sang ibu berkutat dengan kesedihannya dan beberapa botol wiski selama seminggu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Gracia kembali bangkit dan mengepakkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, mengembangkan industri garmen dan desain busana yang telah lama ditekuninya. Dan kini ia mengukuhkan diri menjadi desainer terkemuka Amestris dengan label _Grace._ Butik-butik miliknya tersebar di seantero kota besar di Amestris, dari Central, Dublith hingga Rush Valley. Ketangguhan dan ketegaran wanita itu kini menjadi inspirasi bagi Amestris.

Ah, dan tentu saja masih ada seorang lagi yang mengetahui hubungan mereka…

Ed dan Al berhenti berjalan di hadapan dua nisan pualam putih yang berjajar berdampingan. Di sana terukir nama Trisha Elric, ibu mereka dan di nisan di sampingnya… Van Hoenheim. Ed menyerahkan satu buket bunga pada Al. Tanpa suara maupun bertukar pandangan, keduanya meletakkan dua buket bunga itu secara bersamaan di atas makam orangtua mereka. Ed meletakkan buket di makam Trisha sementara Al meletakkannya di makam Hoenheim. Keduanya tersenyum lembut pada sepasang nisan di hadapan mereka.

Ya, Hoenheim tiada setelah pertempuran dengan para homunculus berakhir. Dia lenyap begitu saja dari medan pertempuran setelah peperangan usai dan ditemukan dalam keadaan telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir di depan makam wanita yang dicintainya. Tentu saja Ed dan Al sedih kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua mereka yang tersisa, namun mereka mampu merelakannya. Ayah mereka sudah hidup terlalu lama. 300 tahun bukan waktu hidup yang sebentar. Ia pasti sudah muak dengan kehidupan walaupun pada hakikatnya kehidupannya dengan kedua anaknya baru akan dimulai. Akan tetapi, melihat senyum di bibirnya yang sudah kaku, Ed dan Al tahu, bahwa keinginan terbesar ayahnya, untuk menghembuskan nafas terakhir di hadapan Trisha, untuk tak membuat Trisha menunggu terlampau lama telah terkabul. Ed dan Al hanya bisa berharap ibu mereka akan menyambut sang manusia-philopher-stone itu dengan pelukan hangat, kecupan manis, dan beberapa patah omelan di seberang sana karena sudah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama dan membuat Ed dan Al sempat membencinya.

"Sore, Ibu, Pak Tua," gumam Ed memulai percakapan satu arah seperti biasa sementara Al mengamini dalam diam.

Dan seperti biasa pula Ed menolak memanggil sang ayah dengan sebutan yang seharusnya.

"Kalian tahu, semalam badai menghempas desa, dan Al tampaknya memanfaatkan itu dengan baik bersama Winry," Ed menyeringai, mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, membuat Al protes seketika dengan wajah memerah.

Well, semalam dalam keremangan lilin, listrik mati karena badai, Ed memergoki Al dan Winry dalam posisi tanpa jarak, dengan bibir saling mengunci. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Ed membiarkan mereka saling _mengeksplorasi diri masing-masing_ sejenak sebelum berdehem, dan menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka bertindak terlalu jauh. Bukannya balas dendam, ya, (Al sering menginterupsi _kegiatan_nya bersama Roy) namun Ed tak mau Al bertindak terlampau jauh tanpa memastikan mereka _terikat_ secara sah. Demi kebaikan bersama, dia belum mau punya keponakan.

"Kakak!"

"_No offense_, Al," Ed terkekeh.

Al cemberut, lalu memutuskan untuk menyerang Ed juga, "Well, karena badai itu juga, Bu, Yah, kakak dan Brigjen tak bisa berkomunikasi sampai detik ini. Aku berani bertaruh Brigjen akan menjemput kakak ke sini dalam 48 jam."

Ed kontan memutar bola matanya. Well, sang pahlawan Ishval memang kelewat posesif dan protektif terhadap Ed. Dan Al tahu pasti, betapa sang Brigjen akan ketar-ketir karena tak bisa mengontak Ed sama sekali. Tapi ledekan Al itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kakak mau bertaruh?" Al menyeringai tipis.

Ed memicingkan mata.

"Mereka benar-benar memberimu pengaruh buruk, ya, Al?" kata Ed sambil geleng-geleng kepala, merujuk pada tim Mustang, terutama Havoc dan Breda yang selalu bisa membuat semua hal menjadi ajang taruhan.

Al memutar matanya, "Kakak juga suka kan?"

Ed menyeringai, "Kalau aku menang kau harus merayu Winry lewat telepon di kantor si Brengsek."

Omong-omong, 'Brengsek' adalah panggilan kesayangan Ed untuk sang Flame Alchemist.

Wajah Al memerah. Merayu Winry? Di kantor Brigjen Mustang, yang pasti di line teleponnya itu dipasangi alat penyadap oleh Letnan Dua Kain Fuery, si spesialis aplikasi teknologi di tim Mustang? Itu sama saja dengan ditelanjangi bulat-bulat di muka umum!

Akan tetapi dia tidak mau kalah, "Kalau aku menang, Kakak harus pakai rok dan berdandan feminin selama seminggu!"

Berdandan adalah hal lain yang paling disebali Ed selain diekspos di depan publik, susu dan panggilan-panggilan yang ditujukan orang padanya dengan merujuk kepada tinggi badannya. Dia paling tidak suka berdandan feminin karena itu merepotkan, lebih-lebih lagi harus memakai rok. Bahkan Ed dalam hati sudah melabeli sepatu _high heel,_ yang pernah dipaksakan Gracia untuk dipakainya saat dinner date-nya yang pertama dengan Roy dulu, dengan _high hell_.

Ed memicingkan mata sejenak sebelum menyeringai lebar dan mengulurkan tangan. Al menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum di bibir.

"Deal!" ucap keduanya serempak.

* * *

><p>"Aku benci paperwork," gerutu Roy seraya menjedukkan kepala ke atas meja.<p>

Sudah dia tak bisa menghubungi Ed dua hari ini karena badai di Liesenburgh sana (bahkan dia mulai rindu sidiran-sindiran telak gadis itu), dia juga harus berhadapan dengan setumpuk paperwork laporan pemulihan kondisi Central dan masalah di Dewan tentang posisi Ed. Dan itu semua membuatnya, juga timnya, harus lembur hingga sesore ini. Jika dia tak mendapat kabar dari petugas di Liesenburgh yang menyampaikan kondisi di sana via telegram, syukurlah komunikasi radio masih bisa berjalan, Roy pasti sudah kabur dari sini dan langsung pergi ke Liesenburgh. Tentu saja jika dia bisa selamat dari todongan Tokalev kesayangan ajudannya.

Riza yang sudah maklum dengan polah sang atasan tak bergeming, tetap menyerahkan setumpuk kertas tambahan di atas meja.

"Ini bukan untuk Anda kerjakan, Sir, ini untuk Anda baca," gumam Riza, memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya seraya melirik dokumen yang ditumpuknya di paling atas .

Roy mendongak, menyipitkan matanya, dan langsung menyambar tiga lembar dokumen yang disatukan di bagian paling atas. Tatapan mata onix itu menajam begitu membaca apa yang tercantum di sana. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

Dia mendongak, menatap lurus mata hazel sang ajudan wanita.

"Ini…"

"Hasil penyelidikan Letnan Satu Vato Falman, Letnan Dua Kain Fuery, dan Letnan Dua Heyman Breda, Sir, dengan bantuan Sersan Schiezka dari Biro Intel dan Investigasi," jelas Riza takzim, "Dan bantuan seorang sipil, Mr. Jean Havoc."

Roy terdiam sejenak.

"Kapan kalian melakukannya? Ini…"

Roy tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ini benar-benar dokumen yang luar biasa. Dokumen ini mengungkapkan kebobrokan moral beberapa anggota Dewan yang paling kontra terhadap keberadaan alchemist wanita a.k.a Ethel 'Edward' Elric di kemiliteran. Ini bisa memicu skandal besar.

Riza tersenyum tipis, "5 hari ini, Sir. Sangat mengejutkan mengetahui betapa kooperatifnya _semua_ orang."

Roy mendengar makna tak terucap dalam kalimat Riza itu dan sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya, "Apakah aku perlu mengetahui implikasi kooperativitas semua orang yang terlibat dalam hal ini?"

Kooperativitas yang dimaksudkan Riza mungkin mengandung arti beberapa ancaman mental tersirat atau bahkan todongan pistol di dahi narasumber, yang bisa jadi berpangkat setara atau lebih dari Roy, oleh subordinat-subordinat kesayangannya. Roy tahu mereka semua menyayangi Ethel, tepatnya Elric bersaudara dan takkan tinggal diam melihat mereka dijadikan korban politik kemiliteran. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Roy tidak waspada akan apa yang mungkin terjadi kan? Dia tidak mau menerima komplain atas tindakan indisipliner subordinatnya. Lagi.

Riza menggeleng, tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu, Sir. Kami sudah memastikan semuanya kondusif dan terkendali."

Roy mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Riza tanpa putus. Riza tetap diam. Bungkam. Roy mendesah. Riza memang paling keras kepala dalam menjaga rahasia. Dia menyerah.

"Pastikan saja tidak ada komplain dari para narasumber," gumam Roy.

Riza mengangguk. Dia sudah memastikan bahwa pekerjaan Falman cs kali ini _bersih_.

Roy mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya ke dokumen yang sedang dibacanya itu. Seringaian tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Dengan ini, dia akan bisa mempertahankan kedudukan Ed di kemiliteran, mempertahankan Ed di sisi_nya_. Well, mungkin dengan mengorbankan beberapa orang, sih. Orang-orang yang memang bersalah. Mereka yang memang harusnya tak boleh ada di kemiliteran dan pemerintahan. Katakan saja ini equivalent trade.

Riza tersenyum melihat seringai tipis Roy. Dia mengerti betapa Roy pasti akan mengusahakan apapun untuk menyelamatkan posisi alchemist pirang itu. Begitu pula para subordinat Roy. Mereka menyayangi dua bersaudara itu bagai adik mereka sendiri. Schiezka juga pernah diselamatkan oleh Ed dulu dari kemungkinan kehilangan ibu dan menjadi pengangguran. Dan Jean. Jean-_nya_ pernah berhutang nyawa pada Ed. Mereka takkan bisa duduk manis melihat kejujuran Ed akan gendernya menghancurkan posisi gadis itu di tempat ini.

"Saya pamit dulu, Sir," pamit Riza undur diri dari kantor Roy, hendak kembali ke mejanya di kantor luar sana.

Roy mengangguk, menata Riza lurus, dan bergumam, "Terima kasih, Riz."

Riza tersenyum, mode formalnya dimatikannya sejenak, "Kami tidak memerlukan itu, Kak. Kau tahu kami takkan diam saja melihat Ethel menerima perlakuan seperti itu."

Riza menundukkan kepala sekilas sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Roy tersenyum, _kau punya banyak fans, Ethel._

Roy menyimpan dokumen itu di laci mejanya yang paling bawah dan menguncinya. Dia tersenyum, _tunggu saatmu muncul 10 hari lagi._

Kemunculan dokumen ini melambungkan semangatnya lagi. Dia langsung menyambar dua dokumen berikutnya.

Dokumen pertama, map. Disegel dengan stiker TOP SECRET dan ditujukan padanya. Roy membuka isinya dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat apa yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Dokumen kedua, surat. Dengan stempel Dewan Militer di atasnya. Roy langsung membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas dengan kop Dewan dan tanda tangan ketua Dewan. Mata Roy melebar begitu membaca apa yang tertera di kertas ukuran _letter_ itu. _Ini…_

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Roy bangkit dari kursinya dan membanting pintu ruangannya hingga terbuka, mengagetkan semua subordinatnya. Falman tanpa sengaja mencoret paperwork yang sedang dikerjakannya, Breda menjatuhkan pion catur yang sedang dipegangnya, dan Fuery tersedak kopi yang diminumnya. Riza menatap sang atasan dengan mata menyipit. Roy melemparkan surat itu ke meja Riza.

"Hawkeye, ikut aku. Falman, suruh sopir menyiapkan mobilku. Breda, pesankan tiket kereta untuk 2 orang, hari ini juga. Ekspres. Fuery, kirim telegram ke kediaman Rockbell. Sampaikan aku akan segera ke sana," perintah beruntun Roy membuat semua orang tertegun.

Roy langsung berbalik ke kantornya dengan langkah-langkah lebar begitu selesai memberi komando. Riza menyambar surat yang dilemparkan Roy ke mejanya dan mulai membaca, bersama ketiga temannya yang ikut mencuri baca tentunya. Keempat-empatnya terkejut, dan langsung mengerti mengapa sang Brigjen begitu gelisah.

Rapat Umum Dewan Militer akan dipercepat menjadi 5 hari lagi, dan Roy tidak diperbolehkan ikut memberi suara di dalamnya, dengan pertimbangan dia adalah atasan langsung _tersangka_ tindak indisipliner.

Riza bangkit dari balik mejanya dan menyusul Roy ke kantornya. Dia paham kenapa Roy gelisah. Akan tetapi itu bukan pembenaran untuk komando yang serba buru-buru barusan.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap, Kapten?" tanya Roy begitu melihat Riza menyusulnya.

Roy sedang meraih mantelnya dan hendak mengenakannya saat Riza berjalan masuk.

"Maaf, Sir, saya tahu Anda gelisah karena surat tadi tapi itu bukan alasan untuk pergi menjemput Ethel begitu saja. Kita bisa saja mengiriminya telegram agar dia datang ke sini sendiri," usul Riza mencoba menenangkan Roy.

"Tidak bisa, Kapten. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padanya, langsung, dan ini tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kurir, lebih-lebih telegram," Roy mengacungkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah, di atasnya terdapat lambang Fuhrer.

Riza tercekat, _itu surat dari Fuhrer?_

Roy menemukan surat itu di dalam map. Dalam map itu juga terdapat sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan perintah untuknya menyampaikan surat itu langsung kepada penerimanya. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy diam sejenak. Dia menatap mata Riza lurus. Dan Riza tahu, itu bukan tatapan Brigjen Mustang ataupun Flame Alchemist. Itu tatapan mata Roy.

"Dan lagi... aku butuh bertemu dengannya, Riz."

Riza memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kakak angkatnya ini memang tahu cara pasti untuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Membuka matanya sedetik kemudian, Riza berjalan menuju meja Roy.

"Namun itu bukan alasan untuk mengabaikan paperwork-paperwork Anda, Sir," ujar Riza seraya mulai memberesi paperwork-paperwork Roy dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper yang ada di ruangan itu, "Saya akan membereskannya supaya Anda bisa mengerjakannya dalam perjalanan nanti."

Roy mengenyitkan dahi, sebal.

"Tidak bisakah paperwork-paperwork sialan itu dihanguskan saja?" gerutu sang Flame Alchemist.

Riza berkata dengan bijak, "Anda punya kode etik yang harus dipatuhi, Sir."

"Kode etik sialan…"

Bersambung

Ahahaha... masih gak jelas, ya? Yaah... tunggu saja kelanjutanna, ya, minna ^^

Luv,

sherry


	2. Second Chapter

YOO, MINNA! ^o^

Sherry's here! And bring back the story you love! *dilempari telur busuk*

Uhuhu… *lap muka, cuci rambut* padahal kan saya lagi niat-niatnya bikin fict ini, demi mengalihkan perhatian dari pengumuman IP yang bikin dag-dig-dug dan kemungkinan DO yang mengintai. *curcol*

So, how's the previous chap? Gajekah? Alaykah? Kepanjangan? Atau kurang panjang?

Semoga second chap ini lebih baik lagi, ya? ^^

Read and review, ok?

Disclaimer :

Selalu, deh, Fullmetal Alchemist seisinya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa seorang! *pundung di pojokan*

Summary :

Siapkan perjalananmu dengan baik, jangan lupakan kotak catur dan Beretta yang sudah diminyaki, juga ucapkan sampai jumpa pada orang-orang yang ingin kalian kembali.

**WARNING** :

OOC, **female!**Ed.

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Tidak bisakah paperwork-paperwork sialan itu dihanguskan saja?" gerutu sang Flame Alchemist._

_Riza berkata dengan bijak, "Anda punya kode etik yang harus dipatuhi, Sir."_

"_Kode etik sialan…"_

NEVER ENDING JOURNEY

A Sequel of Fate Serenade Series

**Second Chapter**

Between Central and Liesenburgh

_Can't wrap my mind around You_

_Can't put You in a box_

_Can't keep You safely contained_

_You're gonna move the way_

_You wanna move today_

_Just let me follow along_

( "Unpredictable" – Francesca Battistelli )

Setelah komando yang serba buru-buru dari Roy dan gerak cepat dari para subordinat yang langsung mematuhinya begitu Riza keluar dengan dokumen-dokumen Roy di tangan diikuti si empunya dokumen yang menunjukkan wajah datar, Riza dan Roy langsung kembali ke apartemen masing-masing untuk berkemas. Berhubung keberadaan mereka di Liesenburgh sana paling lama hanya semalam sedangkan perjalanan Central-Liesenburgh dengan kereta ekspres membutuhkan waktu sedikitnya 20 jam, Riza memutuskan untuk membawa 1 setel seragam dan 1 setel baju ganti untuk tidur, tidak lupa dengan segala perlengkapan pribadinya termasuk beberapa buku bacaan. Pukul 07.00 malam, 2 jam lagi keretanya berangkat, terima kasih kepada Breda yang sampai menggunakan otoritas militer tim mereka untuk mendapatkan sepasang tiket kereta ekspres kelas satu yang berangkat paling awal. Dan Riza cukup cekatan untuk berkemas dengan cepat. _Bepergian,_ untuk urusan pekerjaan, terlalu sering membuatnya ahli berkemas.

Teringat percakapan di mobil tadi, Falman yang menjadi sopir, mengingat Roy biasanya akan memberikan komando terakhir sebelum _bepergian_ selama perjalanan menuju stasiun, Riza menggeleng kecil dan mendesah.

"_Surat dari Fuhrer untuk Ethel, Sir?" tanya Falman, dahinya mengernyit, sementara tangannya tak lepas dari setir dan matanya tak lepas dari jalanan di depan mobil mereka._

"_Hm," gumam Roy, seolah malas memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut, "Dalam map _top secret,_ dengan amplop merah."_

_Kerutan di dahi Falman makin dalam. Mereka semua tahu arti amplop merah. Hanya boleh dibuka oleh orang yang dituju. Siapapun _kurir_nya, sekalipun berpangkat lebih tinggi dari si penerima surat, dia tak boleh mengintip surat itu ditujukan untuk Ethel, langsung dari Fuhrer. Ada apa gerangan?_

"_Anda punya dugaan, Sir, kenapa Fuhrer melakukan ini semua?" tanya Falman lagi._

_Sebagai si perpustakaan berjalan tim Mustang yang bisa mengingat semua data secara spesifik, yang dimungkinkan oleh ingatan fotografisnya, Falman tidak menyukai invaliditas data. Dan ketidakjelasan alasan di balik sebuah perintah langsung dari pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi militer, yang menjadikan sang Flame Alchemist sebagai kurir _surat merah_ untuk Fullmetal Alchemist, termasuk hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir logikanya._

"_Hmm…"_

_Roy tidak mengiyakan tapi, ya, dia punya dugaan. Dan dia harap dugaannya benar._

_Fuhrer yang sekarang, Gerald* Grumman, cukup dekat dengan Roy. Beliau _commanding officer_nya di Markas Komando Timur dulu. Dan beliau juga sedikit banyak menyadari hubungannya dengan Ethel. Beliau tahu Roy akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan gadis itu di sisinya, seperti yang dia lakukan bahkan saat dia masih di Komando Timur dulu dan hubungannya dengan gadis itu tak lebih dari atasan-arogan-sok-kuasa dan bawahan-bocah-jenius-tukang-protes. Dia menduga Fuhrer juga tidak mau kehilangan Ethel. Fullmetal Alchemist dan saudaranya tahu terlalu banyak tentang kebobrokan militer. Mereka paham terlalu banyak. Dan orang-orang seperti mereka lebih baik berada sedekat mungkin dengan komando utama di Central daripada ditendang dengan tidak hormat yang mungkin akan menimbulkan sebuah kebocoran skandal dalam militer yang luar biasa. Meski sang Fuhrer tahu _bocah-bocah_ itu takkan melakukannya, beliau takkan mau mengambil resiko._

"_Sir?" Falman meminta kepastian._

_Roy diam, namun sang ajudan di sampingnya menggantikannya menjawab._

"_Kita yakini saja tak ada seorang pun yang mau kehilangan seorang alchemist yang penuh dedikasi seperti Fullmetal Alchemist di _sini_," sahut Riza tenang._

_Roy menoleh menatap Riza yang dengan tenang tetap membaca dokumen-dokumen yang harusnya diselesaikan Roy. Falman diam. Mereka semua tahu apa arti di _sini_ yang sang Mata Elang maksud._

"_Kuharap juga begitu," gumam Roy pelan, membuat Riza tertegun sesaat, sebelum kembali memasang tampang datar dan menoleh ke luar jendela, entah memikirkan apa._

Riza bisa dengan jelas menangkap kegelisahan dan ketidakyakinan Roy dalam kata-katanya tadi. Dan dia _hampir_ tidak pernah melihat Roy tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Roy punya kemampuan analisis yang jauh di atas baik. Ia hampir- hampir seakan bisa meramalkan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Dia selalu bisa mengantisipasi semua hal, dari meng-_handle_ Fullmetal Alchemist yang suka menentangnya _dulu_, mengatur para subordinatnya dalam menjalankan tugas-tugas mereka bahkan tanpa para orang yang bersangkutan sendiri sadar sampai memanipulasi musuh-musuhnya. Mendengar ketidakyakinan Brigjen Mustang terasa agak mustahil.

Menutup kopernya, Riza beranjak ke ruang tamu mungil di apartemennya dan meraih telepon. Dia perlu menelepon seseorang.

* * *

><p>Telepon di meja manager sebuah toserba, atau pemiliknya lebih suka menyebutnya <em>toko kelontong,<em> sudah berdering 5 kali saat seorang wanita, yang kebetulan ibu pemilik toko mengangkatnya.

"Havoc General Store di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya otomatis.

"_Madam Havoc?_"

Suara di seberang saluran telepon membuatnya tersenyum. Itu suara yang amat familiar.

"Riza? Tumben sekali kau menelepon jam segini. Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"_Aku perlu bicara dengan Jean. Apa dia ada?_" jawab suara wanita di seberang sana dengan pertanyaan.

Jocelyn Havoc tersenyum saat menjawab, "Tunggu sebentar, ya, dia sedang di gudang memeriksa persediaan toko. Kupanggilkan dulu."

"_Terima kasih, Ma'am,_" sahut si penelepon sopan.

Jocelyn tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu terlalu sopan jika tidak mau dibilang terlalu menjaga jarak. Dia baru mengetahui hubungan wanita yang barusan menelepon dengan putranya kurang lebih baru beberapa bulan lalu sementara sudah hampir setahun ini mereka berhubungan. Jean-nya, putranya satu-satunya jarang membicarakan hubungannya dengan para wanita dengan ibunya. Dan itu hal yang wajar, para anak lelaki tidak seterbuka itu dengan ibu mereka tentang gadis yang mereka kencani. Jocelyn cukup terkejut saat mengetahui putranya telah berhubungan dengan seorang wanita selama kurang lebih setahun terakhir, dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu wanita itu satu tim dengan putranya dan berpangkat lebih tinggi dari putranya.

Jujur saja, dia sempat tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, terlepas dari semua aturan militer tentang _anti-fraternization law _itu. Dia tidak mau putranya berada di_ bawah_ calon istrinya. Dan seorang Letnan Satu yang kebetulan ajudan _commanding officer_ putranya sudah melebihi ekspektasinya sebagai _calon_ menantu. Namun saat putranya harus mundur dari kemiliteran karena kelumpuhan yang dideritanya sebagai akibat tak diinginkan dari sebuah _kecelakaan_ yang terjadi dalam tugas, dan dia melihat betapa wanita itu tetap di sisi putranya dan malah marah saat tahu putranya mulai putus asa, dia mulai berpikir ulang.

Wanita itu mencintai putranya dengan tulus. Dia tidak meninggalkannya saat biasanya wanita lain akan mundur. Dia tetap di sana dan menyokong putranya, juga tetap bekerja dengan semestinya. Wanita itu juga sangat cantik, dengan mata hazel tajam dan rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek, dan cukup feminin, meski dia adalah seorang sniper handal berdasarkan cerita putranya. Meski dia kurang bisa memasak dengan baik, namun dia cekatan dan tangkas. Well, wanita itu memang pantas menjadi _calon_ menantunya.

Sejak saat itu, Jocelyn tak lagi menentang. Kebahagiaan putranya adalah segalanya. Jika hanya wanita itu yang bisa memberikannya, maka itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Merestui mereka bersama.

"Jean!" Jocelyn berteriak memanggil putranya.

"Ya, Bu?" seru seorang pria berambut pirang cepak dengan janggut tak terurus dan rokok di bibir dan duduk di kursi roda, seraya memutar roda dan mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari gudang di belakang toko.

Jocelyn tersenyum, menunjuk telepon yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri, "Riza menelepon."

Jean otomatis tersenyum dan mempercepat putaran roda kursi rodanya.

Dia menerima telepon itu dari ibunya dan langsung menjawab sementara ibunya beranjak keluar ruangan untuk memberi mereka privasi.

"Merindukanku, _babe_?" goda Jean.

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye memutar matanya mendengar salam sapaan Jean, "<em>You wish, <em>Jean."

Terdengar Jean terkekeh, "_Aku juga merindukanmu_. _Ada apa?_"

"Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke Liesenburgh bersama Brigjen. Menjemput Ethel," jelas riza singkat.

Hening sejenak. Meski sudah lama mundur dari kemiliteran, Jean selalu mengetahui dengan pasti kondisi di dalam kemiliteran Central, terutama kondisi kawan-kawannya. Dia memiliki cukup banyak koneksi yang memungkinkannya mendapat berbagai jenis barang untuk tokonya, termasuk _flame thrower_ atau amunisi untuk Mata Elang_nya_ tersayang, ataupun memantau ancaman bahaya terhadap kawan-kawannya. Informasi _tertentu_ tentang elit militer _tertentu_ di Dewan yang kontra terhadap keberadaan Ethel di militer pun Jean yang mendapatkannya dari koneksinya.

"_Menjemput Bos?_ _Apa yang terjadi?_" tanyanya kemudian, terdengar kewaspadaan dalam nada suaranya.

_FYI_, Bos adalah nickname dari Jean untuk si-alchemist-bocah-keras-kepala sejak Ethel menerima gelar bajanya.

"Rapat Umum Dewan Militer akan dipercepat menjadi 5 hari lagi. Dan suara Brigjen tidak akan diperhitungkan, mengingat dia adalah _commanding officer_ Ethel," jelas Riza seefisien mungkin, "Berhubung di Liesenburgh kemarin terjadi badai, komunikasi kami dengan Ethel terputus. Kami harus menjemputnya agar ia tidak melewatkan persidangan."

Jean menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapan Riza. Riza tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mereka harus pergi ke Liesenburgh. Dia tahu mereka harus berhati-hati saat berbicara di line sipil seperti telpon antara apartemen dan tokonya ini untuk menghindari kemungkinan penyadapan oleh bidang Intel militer, namun Riza harusnya memberi petunjuk-petunjuk tersirat.

"Chief_ pasti sangat senang bisa menghindari paperwork yang menumpuk di kantornya_," canda Jean menanggapi.

_ChIef_ adalah panggilan kesayangan Jean untuk Roy. Bagaimanapun, dia memang _chief_ di kantor mereka.

Riza berusaha untuk tidak mendengus, "Aku membawakan paperworknya. Dia harus tetap mengerjakan _tugas-tugas_nya dalam perjalanan dan aku akan dengan senang hati menyiagakan Beretta-ku di samping pelipisnya."

Jawaban kasual Riza bisa saja terdengar mengandung ancaman tersirat untuk mantan _commanding officer_ Jean itu. Namun Jean bisa mendengar itulah alasan kepergian mereka ke Liesenburgh sebenarnya. _Tugas_. Sang Brigjen memiliki tugas tertentu yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjemput si alchemist pirang. Dan menilik sekelumit keseriusan dalam ucapan Riza barusan, tugas itu pasti amat penting hingga harus sang Brigjen sendiri yang turun tangan.

"_Seperti biasa, tegas sekali kau, Riza._"

Riza seakan bisa _mendengar_ seringai Jean dan kepulan asap rokoknya.

Riza menyeringai, "Suatu kewajiban bukan, Jean?"

"_Karenanya aku mencintaimu._"

Riza harus mengakui jantungnya berhenti berdetak satu ketukan sebelum berakselerasi karena pernyataan Jean barusan. Ya, hanya dua pria yang mampu membuat sang Mata Elang bersikap seperti bukan dirinya sendiri dan orang itu adalah sang kakak angkat yang telah dia beri sumpahnya untuk terus melindungi punggungnya dan pria yang sedang ia telepon saat ini, yang ia cintai sepenuh jiwa.

"_Riz?_"

Dengan pipi memerah dan jantung berdebar, setelah sekian tahun Riza masih belum terbiasa mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jean, Riza berujar, "Aku harus segera pergi."

Suara di seberang sana terdengar lembut di telinga Riza, "_Hati-hati, Riz. Jaga dirimu dan juga Chief baik-baik._"

"Selalu, Jean."

Dan Riza tahu ini saatnya menutup telepon.

"_Aku akan merindukanmu,_" ujar Jean lembut sebelum ditambahkannya dengan desahan, "Hell, _bahkan aku sudah merindukanmu sekarang_."

Riza tertawa lembut mendengarnya, "Aku juga. Sampai jumpa, Jean."

"_Sampai jumpa, Riz._"

KLIK.

Riza menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tersenyum. Berbicara dengan Jean selalu membuatnya lebih tenang. Tak heran jika Roy juga selalu lebih tenang setelah menelepon Ed dan akan blingsatan bila tidak bicara dengan gadis itu minimal sehari sekali.

* * *

><p>Roy sudah selesai berkemas saat telepon rumahnya berdering dan waktu menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya punya waktu 1,5 jam untuk mengejar kereta. Roy beranjak dari kamarnya dan mengangkat telepon di ruang tamu apartemen mungilnya.<p>

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Oom Roy?_"

Suara nyaring khas anak-anak yang familiar menerpa telinga Roy. Sontak dia tersenyum.

"Putri Kecil? Ada apa kau meneleponku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di rumah sekarang?" tanyanya lembut pada putri baptisnya tersayang, Elysia Hughes, yang akan menginjak umur 5 tahun 2 minggu lagi.

"_Mama bilang akan ada pesta untuk ulang tahunku nanti! Oom harus datang. Kak Ed dan Kak Al, juga Kak Winry, semuanya!_" seru gadis kecil itu riang, "_Tadi kami menelepon ke kantor Oom. Tapi kata Oom Fuery,Oom sudah pulang. Jadi, kami menelepon ke sini._"

Roy tersenyum, mengingat betapa dekat Elysia dengan Elric bersaudara dan Winry, terutama dengan Ethel. Bagaimanapun, Ed sempat tinggal beberapa saat di rumah gadis kecil itu dulu. Tak heran dia sudah menganggap Ed sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Wah, berita bagus, Putri. Aku akan memberitahu Ed saat kami bertemu nanti," ujar Roy menanggapi.

"_Oom mau menemui Kak Ed?_" tanya Elysia antusias.

"Ya, aku akan berangkat ke Liesenburgh untuk menjemputnya satu setengah jam lagi," jawab Roy tenang.

"_Bilang aku sangat merindukannya, ya. Dan suruh dia cepat-cepat menemuiku!_" perintah sang putri kecil.

Roy terkekeh mendengar komando sang putri almarhum Brigjen Maes Hughes itu, "Siap, Lady General Elysia Hughes!"

"_Em!_"

Roy tersenyum membayangkan anggukan tegas Elysia sekarang.

"_Oom, Mama mau bicara. Ini, Ma._"

Elysia keburu mengoper gagang telepon pada ibunya bahkan sebelum Roy sempat mengucapkan apa-apa.

"_Halo? Roy?_" terdengar suara Gracia di seberang sana.

"Hai, Gracia," sapa Roy kasual.

Walau Maes telah tiada, kedekatannya dengan keluarga almarhum sahabatnya itu tidak berkurang, malahan bertambah. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama merasakan kehilangan yang amat besar.

"_Kau akan ke Liesenburgh sekarang?_" tanyanya lanngsung.

"Ya," jawab Roy singkat.

"_Apa ada masalah?_" tanya Gracia cemas.

_Damn_ _Gracia dan sensitifitasnya_, rutuk Roy dalam hati, "Tidak, Gracia. Tidak ada apa pun yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Hanya saja, persidangan dipercepat menjadi lima hari lagi dan kami tak bisa menghubungi Ethel karena badai di Liesenburgh semalam. Kami harus menjemputnya agar ia tidak melewatkan persidangan."

Roy memang sengaja memberikan informasi seminim mungkin. Dia tak bisa membagi informasi _top secret_ militer dengan warga sipil, kode etiknya tak mengizinkan dan dia tak mau melibatkan istri almarhum sahabatnya dalam masalah yang mungkin terjadi.

Gracia mengenal Roy dengan cukup baik untuk mengetahui bahwa pria itu belum mengatakan semuanya. Namun dia paham. Sebagai warga sipil dia tak boleh tahu terlalu banyak. Dia sudah terlalu kebal dengan pengucilannya dari segala rahasia militer oleh almarhum suaminya dan kawan-kawan tentaranya sejak memutuskan untuk bersama Maes dulu.

"_Sampaikan salamku untuknya, ya. Dan berhati-hatilah di jalan,_" ujar Gracia pada akhirnya.

Roy tersenyum, dia bisa mendengar senyum Gracia dalam ucapannya barusan, "Hem."

"_Ah, Elysia mau bicara lagi denganmu, Roy._"

Dan kembali gagang telepon berpindah tanpa Roy sempat mengatakan apapun.

"_Hati-hati di jalan, Oom Roy! Aku sayang Oom!_" seru Elysia nyaring.

Roy tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Elysia. Baik-baik di rumah, ya. Patuhi ibumu. Dan aku juga sayang padamu."

"_Em! Bye, Oom! Dadah!_" serunya lagi.

"Bye, Elysia."

KLIK. Telepon ditutup. Roy tersenyum, _banyak orang yang menyayangimu, Ethel_.

Sekarang dia harus menelepon mobil jemputannya. Dia sudah siap berangkat.

* * *

><p>Ed dan Al sedang dipekerjakan Winry dan neneknya di dapur, mencuci piring sebagai <em>equivalent exchange<em> dari kesempatan menginap dan makan gratis di kediaman Rockbell, saat bel rumah itu berdering.

"Aku yang buka pintunya!" Ed keburu kabur dari depan wastafel, meninggalkan Al yang menggerutu karena kelicikan sang kakak meninggalkan tugasnya.

Membuka pintu, Ed mendapati seorang tentara, petugas keamanan desa yang amat dia kenal, basah kuyup. Hujan mengguyur Liesenburgh sejak senja tadi, tepat sekembalinya Ed dan Al dari makam orangtua mereka, dan itu tidak menggoyahkan tekad sang tentara untuk pergi ke kediaman Rockbell yang jauh dari mana-mana itu dengan berbekal sebuah payung dan jas hujan.

"Malam, Ethel," sapa pria paruh baya yang berpangkat Sersan itu.

"Malam, Sersan Stan," sapa Ed balik dengan ramah.

Ed mengenal Sersan Stan sejak ia kecil. Sersan itu amat berdedikasi menjaga keamanaan desa. Dan itu selalu membuat Ed respek padanya.

"Atau sebaiknya saya panggil, Mayor Elric?" ujar Stan lagi seraya tersenyum dan menghormat.

Ed memutar matanya, "Oh, sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Anda basah sekali. Pasti dingin kan? Kubuatkan teh panas dulu, ya? Baru nanti Anda beritahu apa yang membuat Anda bersusah payah datang ke sini."

Cerocosan Ed membuat Stan terkekeh sebelum beranjak masuk, mengikuti Ethel, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Al, tolong bawakan handuk!" seru Ed seraya beranjak ke dapur.

"Ya, Kak!" sahut Al balik, menyambar handuk di dekat wastafel dan bejalan keluar dapur.

Berpapasan di ambang pintu dapur, Al bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Sersan Stan," jawab Ed tanpa berhenti sejenak pun.

Ed sudah sampai di depan cabinet, membukanya, saat Al yang heran dengan kehadiran petugas keamanan desa yang satu itu bertanya, "Malam-malam begini? Di tengah hujan? Untuk apa?"

"Itu tugasmu menanyainya. Aku harus membuatkan teh panas untuknya," jawab Ed, seraya menarik keluar sebuah gelas dan nampan, membuat Al tersenyum.

Akhir-akhir ini sikap Ed memang makin lembut. Gadis itu makin ramah dan tak lagi bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Apakah itu akibat kedewasaannya atau hanya implikasi dari berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, Al tidak tahu. Selama itu membuat Ed makin dewasa dan bijaksana, itu berarti baik bukan?

"Oke," sahut Al, dengan senyum di bibir, mulai beranjak keluar dapur.

Al tersenyum mendapati petugas paruh baya berkacamata yang duduk menghangatkan diri di depan perapian keluarga Rockbell itu. Di sampingnya tampak Pinako dan Winry, yang keluar dari ruang kerja mereka demi menyambut tamu.

"Ini handuknya, Sersan."

"Oh, terima kasih, Alphonse," ujar Stan yang langsung meraup handuk dari uluran tangan Alphonse ke mukanya, mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" tanya Al, penasaran.

"Barusan aku menerima telegram. Dari Central," jawab Stan membuat Pinako, Al dan Winry saling toleh.

_Telegram? _Al mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tahu pasti jalur komunikasi keluar Liesenburgh yang masih berfungi dengan baik dan benar hanya jalur komunikasi keamanan. Yang terhubung ke berbagai pusat komando militer di Amestris. Dan ini dari Central. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Tepat saat itu, Ed muncul dengan sebuah nampan di tangan dengan segelas teh panas di atasnya.

"Diminum dulu tehnya, Sersan," ujar Ed seraya mengulurkan gelas teh pada Stan, yang langsung diterima sersan itu dengan senang hati.

"Telegram dari Central? Untuk siapa?" tanya Winry, yang tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin tahunya, tanpa sengaja menginformasikan apa tujuan Stan datang ke sini pada Ed.

Ed langsung berada dalam mode seriusnya. Telegram dari Central. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Untuk Mayor Elric," jawab Stan setelah meneguk tehnya merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop biru.

Ed menerimanya dan, berhubung tak ada indikasi ini adalah masalah yang harus dirahasiakan, dia langsung merobek amplopnya. Ed membaca telegram itu, bersama Al dan Winry yang mengintip dari balik bahu Ed.

_TRJADI SSWTU. BRIGJEN&KAPTEN AKN DTG K LSNBRGH. TIBA BSK. 17.00._

_KF._

Ed mengerang, "Sial."

Ed mengenali inisial itu. KF. Kain Fuery. _The Pawn_** dalam tim Mustang.

Firasat Ed benar. Terjadi sesuatu di Central, dan itu cukup penting kalau tidak cukup gawat untuk membuat Brigjen Mustang dan ajudan kesayangannya datang langsung ke Liesenburgh. Dan mengingat jam tiba mereka, mereka pasti naik kereta ekspres. Hal ini makin mengindikasikan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Al menyeringai, mengklaim kemenangan akan taruhannya dengan Ed tadi sore, "Besok pakai _one-piece dress_ putih rancangan Gracia yang itu, ya, Kak. Dan gerai rambutmu. Kakak pasti cantik, deh."

Pinako dan Winry saling lirik, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ergh, diam, Alphonse," sahut Ed, kesal.

Bersambung

Note:

* = Berhubung di literatur manapun yang saya baca, saya tidak menemukan _first name_ Fuhrer Amestris pasca King Bradley versi manga dan anime _Brotherhood_ ini, saya ngawur kasih nama Gerald, deh. Hehehe :3

** = Dalam trivia FMA, disebutkan bahwa Roy memberi nickname pada para anak buahnya dengan menganalogikan mereka dan dirinya sebagai bidak catur. Riza adalah _Queen_, Havoc sebagai _Knight_, Falman menduduki posisi _Bishop_, Breda menempati posisi _Rook_, Fuery sebagai _Pawn_ dan Roy memetaforkan dirinya sendiri sebagai _King_.

Gimana? Gimana? Tetap baca dan ikuti fict gaje ini, ya? :3

Luv,

sherry


	3. Third Chapter

MOSHI MOSHI, MINNA! XD

Apdet lagi, nih. Terhitung cepat untuk kecepatan apdet saya yang biasanya setara ma siput lari Jakarta-Surabaya. Ehehe *dilemparin siput*

Chapter ini panjang banget ( netto 3968 words), so be prepare, minna. Kenapa panjang banget? Karena saya bingung mau mutusnya di bagian mana. *digetok ulekan*

Oke, gak usah banyak omong lagi, deh. Happy reading, minna! ^^

Disclaimer :

The one and only, Hiromu Arakawa sang sapi Hokkaido! *ala host pertandingan tinju* *disepak Arakawa-sensei*

Summary :

Nikmati waktumu selagi sempat, jangan lepas kendali saat rapat dan jangan lupa pastikan tak ada orang saat kalian berduaan.

_**WARNING!**_

OOC, **female!**Ed, kissing scene, and colourful language (you know what I mean :3 ).

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Al menyeringai, mengklaim kemenangan akan taruhannya dengan Ed tadi sore, "Besok pakai one-piece dress putih rancangan Gracia yang itu, ya, Kak. Dan gerai rambutmu. Kakak pasti cantik, deh."_

_Pinako dan Winry saling lirik, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

"_Ergh, diam, Alphonse," sahut Ed, kesal._

**NEVER ENDING JOURNEY**

A Sequel of Fate Serenade Series

**Third Chapter**

The Scarlet Letter

_I have no belief_

_But I believe_

_I'm a walking contradiction_

_And I ain't got no right_

( "Walking Contradiction" – Green Day )

Setelah perjalanan 20 jam yang kebanyakan dihabiskan Roy dengan menyelesaikan paperworknya di bawah tatapan mata elang nan tajam sang ajudan, pertandingan catur dengan sang ajudan yang 100% ia menangkan, juga tidur, makan, dan tidur, akhirnya sampai juga mereka di stasiun kecil Liesenburgh.

Roy dan Riza bergegas turun dari kereta, membawa masing-masing bawaan mereka begitu kereta berhenti. Sebuah koper dan folder dokumen berisi paperwork-paperwork Roy untuk Riza. Dan sebuah koper untuk Roy. Peluit kereta sudah cukup menulikan telinga Roy saat matanya menangkap kilasan rambut pirang di peron. Alih-alih orang yang dia harapkan, yang datang menjemputnya malah saudara orang yang bersangkutan. Roy mendesah dan beranjak ke arah si penjemput.

Al tersenyum melihat Roy mendesah. Brigjen itu pasti kecewa karena bukan Ed yang menjemputnya di peron.

"Selamat datang, Brigjen dan Kapten," sapa Al seraya maju dan mengulurkan tangan, "Dan selamat sore."

Roy menyeringai, Al selalu sopan, kecuali jika pemuda itu sedang mengumpulkan informasi, menghadapi Ed yang bandel ataupun mengancamnya terkait hubungan sang Brigjen dengan sang kakak tersayang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemput, Al," ujar Roy saat menyalami Al, dia tak kuasa menambahkan, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang menjemput kami."

Al nyengir, Riza yang sedang disalaminya tersenyum tipis. Mereka sama-sama bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang tergerai indah datang ke arah mereka dari belakang Roy dalam balutan one-piece dress putih berenda, celana jeans dan sepatu kets yang menutupi kaki automailnya.

"Mengharap seseorang, Brigjen Brengsek?"

Roy tersenyum sesaat sebelum menoleh dan terpaku di tempat saat melihat penampilan penjemput yang diharapkannya.

Ed benar-benar memenuhi janjinya pada Al. Dia memakai baju yang diminta Al untuk dia pakai, juga menggerai rambutnya. Simpel, tapi mengesankan. One-piece dress karya Gracia itu berlengan pendek, memperlihatkan lengan putih mulus Ed. Potongan asimetris dan bertumpuknya membuat pemakainya mudah bergerak dan yang terpenting, dengan renda dan sulaman yang cermat di atasnya, gadis paling tomboi sekalipun akan terlihat sangat feminin saat memakainya. Singkat kata, Ethel tampak memukau. Dan itu membuat Roy membeku di tempat selama beberapa saat.

Sebelum 5 detik kemudian ia menyeringai, "Aku akan sangat tersanjung jika kau berdandan demi menjemputku, Ethel."

Wajah Ed kontan memerah sebagai respons atas komentar menggoda Roy barusan. Al menahan tawa. Riza tersenyum, senang melihat Roy tampak lebih rileks setelah bertemu Ed.

"Ini memang salahmu, Brengsek! Harusnya kau tak datang! Karenamu aku harus memakainya," gerutu Ed seraya beranjak mendekati Riza, sengaja tak mengacuhkan Roy, memeluk Riza, dan tersenyum, "Selamat datang, Hawkeye."

Riza tersenyum, dan memeluk Ed, "Terima kasih sudah menjemput, Ethel."

Roy menaikkan alisnya mendengar gerutuan Ed. Al menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap di wajah Roy itu dengan senang hati.

"Kakak kalah bertaruh denganku, Brigjen. Dan untuk itu, dia harus berpenampilan feminin selama seminggu ini," ujar Al dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Taruhan, Ethel?" Roy tak kuasa bertanya, walau dia sebenarnya lebih tak kuasa untuk memeluk gadis itu.

Namun Roy tak mau mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum seperti ini. Dia tak mau ada personil militer yang memergokinya, dan lantas informasi berharga ini dipakai untuk menjatuhkannya dan menghancurkan Ethel. Tidak. Dia bisa menahan diri untuk itu sekarang.

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek," ketus Ed dengan wajah merah.

Roy sungguh merindukan gadis yang pipinya merona karenanya itu.

Tahu Ed takkan menjawab, Al dengan suka rela menjawab pertanyaan Roy, "Taruhan kalau Anda akan datang kemari dalam 48 jam terhitung sejak pukul 16.45 kemarin sore. Aku bertaruh Anda akan datang sementara Kakak bertaruh Anda takkan datang," dan itu membuat Ed melirik Al bengis.

Roy menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respons, "Apa itu caramu menyindirku, Alphonse?"

Al terkekeh, "_No offense_, Brigjen. Aku hanya beruntung karena Anda benar-benar datang. Dan Anda juga beruntung karena sudah datang."

Al mengakhiri kalimatnya seraya melirik kakaknya, nyengir. Roy menanggapi cengiran itu dengan seringai _trademark_nya. Well, melihat Ethel berdandan feminin selama seminggu itu sudah melebihi ekspektasi Roy. Ed memutar bola matanya menanggapi kelakuan dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu, sementara Riza berusaha keras menahan tawa.

* * *

><p>Roy dan Ed sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Rockbell, menunggu makan malam disiapkan ketika akhirnya Ed tak tahan dengan tatapan intens nan lembut dari pria bermata malam yang sengaja duduk di sebelahnya itu.<p>

"Kenapa menatapku terus?" ketus Ed, pipinya merona.

Hampir setahun, tepatnya 11 bulan 13 hari, yang lalu Brigjen yang sedang menatapnya lembut di sebelahnya itu menyatakan cinta padanya, dan selama itu pula ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tatapan lembut, senyuman tulus, lebih-lebih tiap sentuhan pria itu. Entah karena mereka sangat jarang bertemu selama ini (ingat bagaimana setahun terakhir Ed berkeliling Amestris demi membongkar kebenaran di balik philosopher stone dan eksistensi sebuah negeri bernama Amestris serta bagaimana Roy sendiri berkutat dengan kebobrokan dalam militer hingga merencanakan kudeta melawan Fuhrer King Bradley yang notabene homunculus?) atau karena memang Ethel takkan pernah terbiasa.

Roy tersenyum. Ed selalu bisa menenangkannya dengan cara yang aneh. Teriakan, sahutan ketus, sindiran , ledekan,_ hell_, bahkan umpatan gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya rileks, tertawa, dan tersenyum. Sangat aneh, bukan?

"Kau cantik," gumam Roy, jujur, seraya melarikan jemari tangan kanannya membelai pipi gadis itu lembut.

Untung saja semua orang sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri sekarang. Riza sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar Ed (Riza akan sekamar dengan Pinako malam ini sementara Roy sekamar dengan Al dan Ed tidur di kamar Winry seperti biasa), Al yang kalah suit dengan Ed tadi sedang membantu Winry di dapur, Pinako sedang berkutat dengan pesanan kaki prostetik non-automail yang diharuskan jadi esok hari bahkan Den, anjing keluarga Rockbell sedang berkunjung ke pujaan hatinya, anjing _spaniel_ manis di desa sana. Jika tidak, pasti akan ada yang memergoki wajah Ed semerah mantel yang sering dipakai alchemist negara termuda sepanjang sejarah itu.

"T-tujuanmu ke sini bukan cuma untuk menatapku kan, Mesum?"

Yeah, semakin lama, nickname yang disematkan Ed pada Roy makin beragam. Dari sekedar Bodoh, Brengsek, Telinga Neraka, Atasan Setan, Korek Api, _Flame-ass, _sampai yang terbaru: Mesum.

Roy tersenyum, nada gugup dalam nada suara Ed makin membuatnya ingin melakukan _sesuatu_.

Dia tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya menangkup wajah gadis itu, "Memang. Tapi sebelumnya… boleh aku minta sebuah ciuman dulu?"

Dengan itu wajah Ed makin merah padam, gadis itu menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, dan bergumam, "Brengsek."

Roy tersenyum, "Kuanggap itu sebagai ya," dan dengan itu, Roy mendongakkan wajah gadis itu dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ed.

Ciuman itu berbeda. Berbeda.

Tiap ciuman mereka tak pernah sama dan Ed tak pernah terbiasa. Sentuhan ringan pada bibirnya mengalirkan rangsangan yang aneh di sekujur syarafnya. Bibirnya yang disentuh Roy, namun jantungnya yang bereaksi menggila, seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar dan setiap sendinya serasa luruh. Entah bagaimana di antara ciuman itu dia bisa bernafas, entah bagaimana dia bisa mencium balik pria itu dan entah bagaimana terkadang dia melupakan namanya sendiri. Entah itu memang karena mereka sudah sebulan lebih tidak bertemu, atau memang karena Roy. Semua yang menyangkut Roy selalu membuat tubuh Ed bereaksi tanpa dimengerti oleh logikanya sendiri.

Roy melarikan jemarinya ke rambut pirang Ed yang kini makin panjang sementara tangannya yang lain menopang wajah gadis itu. Ia menyukai rambut pirang keemasan Ed yang lembut itu. Suatu ketika, Ed pernah menyeletuk mungkin ia akan memotong rambutnya, dan dengan tegas Roy langsung bilang bahwa ia takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sudah cukup Hawkeye melakukannya demi alasan efisiensi. Mahkota Ed yang satu itu terlalu mubazir untuk dipotong pendek. Dan Roy memang benar, Ed tampak memukau dengan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"EHEM!"

Deheman keras tuan rumah membuat Ed, dengan gerak refleks yang amat terlatih, memundurkan tubuhnya yang tadinya tak berjarak sama sekali dari Roy. Sialnya, Roy menahannya di tempat. Alih-alih melonggar, pelukan lengan Roy di pinggang Ed malah makin erat.

"Well, aku tahu kalian berdua sudah sebulan lebih tak bertemu dan rumah ini termasuk tempat aman untuk kalian saling _mengeksplorasi diri,_ tapi tidak bisakah kalian menghargaiku dengan makan malam dulu? Bermesraan takkan membuat kalian kenyang, tahu," omel Winry panjang lebar.

Wajah Ed merah padam. Roy terkekeh namun tetap tak melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ed.

Ed mengerang kesal, "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek."

"Maaf, Nona Rockbell, refleks," ujar Roy, nyengir, tak mengindahkan permintaan gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga bisa refleks melumatmu dengan tembok, Brigjen."

Al mendadak muncul di belakang Winry. Nada iblis dalam suaranya sudah cukup membuat Roy spontan melepaskan pelukannya. Belum ditambah tangan yang terkepal di samping tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu plus kilatan membunuh di matanya. Oke, meski kini Roy juga memiliki kemampuan alchemy tanpa circle seperti Al, namun Roy tak mau coba-coba menantang Al bertarung. Al memang berhati lembut namun jika terjadi suatu hal yang menyangkut kakaknya tersayang, alchemist berhati lembut itu bisa … _meledak_.

"Yap, karena sekarang semua sudah siap, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" seru Winry ceria, berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Ayo, Al!" seru gadis itu lagi, seraya menyeret Al kembali ke ruang makan, "Kalian juga! Ah, dan tolong panggil kak Riza juga!"

* * *

><p>Makan malam berjalan dengan amat menyenangkan. Winry dan Al memasak stew kesukaan Ed dan membuat <em>apple pie<em> favorit Al. Obrolan ngalor ngidul pun mewarnai meja makan. Sebagian berkisar mengenai proses pemulihan desa pasca badai, kabar para subordinat Roy, pesta ultah Elysia yang sebentar lagi diadakan, sedikit menyindir hubungan Havoc dan Riza juga termasuk membahas hubungan Al dan Winry maupun mendiskusikan _affair_ Roy dan Ed. Berbagai hal dibicarakan, namun ada satu hal yang pasti dihindari untuk diperbincangkan sekarang. Misi yang membawa Roy dan Riza ke Liesenburgh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pun Roy dan Ed sepakat untuk berbicara secara profesional nanti. Setelah makan malam. Tidak sekarang. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk _keluarga_ dan teman.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Nona Rockbell. Enak sekali," puji Roy, membuat Winry tersenyum malu-malu, tanpa sengaja membuat Ed dan Al buang muka secara serempak, berusaha keras tidak tampak cemburu.

"Jadi, Fullmetal, bisa kita bicara sekarang?"

Nada suara Roy yang mendadak berubah serius membuat Ed juga mengubah sikapnya.

_Sekarang saatnya serius, Ethel._ Itu arti nada suara dan tatapan matanya. Ed mengerti. Sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum mereka saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing, Ed dan Roy punya peraturan tak tertulis bahwa mereka akan bersikap sesuai konteks. Saat serius, mereka akan serius dan _mencoba_ bersikap profesional, setidaknya Roy yang bersikap profesional, sementara Ed akan tetap bersikap seenaknya seperti biasa. Namun jika tidak, well, tergantung situasi dan kondisinya. Mereka bisa saja adu mulut sampai adu fisik, dalam _kedua arti_ tentu saja.

Ed menoleh pada Winry, "Boleh pinjam ruang baca, Win?"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Ed, setelah mereka berempat: dia, Al, Roy dan Riza sudah berada di ruang baca keluarga Rockbell yang rak-raknya penuh buku-buku mekanika automail dan literatur kedokteran.<p>

Ed dan Al duduk bersebelahan di sofa, Roy duduk di kursi tunggal dalam posisi 90° dari Ethel sementara Riza, menolak duduk, berdiri di sebelah Roy, memegang sebuah dokumen. Roy melirik Riza, Riza yang mengerti memberikan dokumen yang dipegangnya pada Ed.

"Silakan, Mayor," ujarnya sopan.

Ed hampir memutar matanya mendengar ucapan sopan Riza. Riza tersenyum tipis.

Begitu memegang dokumen itu, Ed langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Di sana terdapat selembar kertas dan di baliknya, sebuah _surat merah_, dengan stempel Fuhrer.

"Ini-?"

"Bisa kau baca sendiri, Fullmetal," Roy menatap subordinatnya selama 6 tahun ini, di sebelahnya itu serius, "Rapat Dewan Militer sekaligus sidang penentuan posisimu akan dilaksanakan lebih cepat. Terhitung dari sekarang, tinggal 4 hari lagi. Dan aku tak diperbolehkan bersuara, aku tak punya hak membelamu."

"Ralat, Mustang. _Kita_ tak punya hak membela diri," ketus Ed, "Dasar dewan pengecut!"

"_Kita_, Fullmetal?" Roy tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga terlibat dalam usaha penyamaranku 6 tahun ini! Kau juga akan mendapat sanksi indisipliner!" sahut Ed seraya menuding atasannya itu.

"Aku punya kartu truf, Fullmetal. Tenang saja," Roy mengedikkan kepala ke arah Riza lagi.

Ed menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum sebal, "Kartu truf? Dan seperti biasa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Roy balas menyeringai, "Belum. Kau belum boleh tahu. Ini… bukan untuk dilihat anak kecil."

Serempak, Riza, Al dan Roy langsung melarikan tangan ke telinga, melindungi gendang telinga mereka dari umpatan destruktif Ed.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG KECIL SAMPAI TIDAK BISA DILIHAT DENGAN MIKROSKOP, HAH, KOREK API BRENGSEK?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Fullmetal," Roy tersenyum kalem menanggapi reaksi Ed yang _over_ itu, "hanya saja memang sebaiknya hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang ini."

Ed dan Al memandang Roy sangsi.

"Kalian sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Jumlah orang yang ingin kau keluar dari kemiliteran untuk melindungi kebusukannya sendiri terlampau banyak, Fullmetal," ucapan Roy membuat mata Ed menyipit, "Dan Fuhrer juga menyadari itu. Karenanya, beliau mengirimkan surat itu untukmu, melaluiku."

"Kenapa harus melaluimu?" todong Ed.

"Karena aku tahu lebih banyak darimu? Karena aku _commanding officer_-mu?" Roy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Terlalu banyak alasan."

Roy dan Ed saling pandang. Ada pesan tersampaikan meski tak terkatakan di sana. _Atau karena dia sudah tahu tentang _kita. Ed mendecak dan mengangguk.

"Oke, aku sudah paham. Aku Cuma harus kembali ke Central besok kalau mau menghadiri sidang itu kan? Bagus, rapat selesai!" Ed langsung berdiri, berlagak sok cuek, dan beranjak ke pintu.

"Fullmetal!"

"Kak!"

Serempak Al dan Roy bereaksi.

"Kubilang rapat selesai," Ed memunggungi ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu, mengacungkan surat merah ke samping, membuat mereka bertiga terpaku, "Aku akan membaca surat ini. Surat merah hanya boleh dibaca orang yang bersangkutan kan?"

Mereka bertiga langsung paham, Ed tak mau ada seorangpun bersamanya membaca surat itu. Tidak seorangpun. Sekalipun itu adiknya apalagi pria yang dicintainya. Jika ada komando khusus dari Fuhrer di dalam surat itu, maka dia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Bukannya Ed loyal pada negara atau apa. Di balik semua rahasia gelap Amestris, dia menyukai negeri ini, dia mencintai tempat ini. Jikapun kesetiaannya dipertanyakan, yang pasti kesetiaannya tak pernah ditujukan pada Fuhrer dan eselon atas militer. Kesetiaannya jatuh pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, keluarganya dan mungkin pria yang bertekad menjadi Fuhrer yang kini duduk di kursi tunggal di sebelah sana itu.

"Kak… kita sudah berjanji kan?" ujar Al mengingatkan.

Ed terdiam di tempat. Ya, mereka pernah berjanji untuk tak ada lagi rahasia di antara mereka. Apapun. Setelah tahun-tahun berat yang mereka lewati bersama, sekian banyak menanggung rahasia bersama, Al tak mau jika kakaknya harus menanggung yang ini sendiri.

_Tapi…_

Roy memperhatikan gadis yang terdiam di ambang pintu itu. Dia menghela nafas,_ kau terlalu suka menanggung semuanya sendirian, Ethel_. Dia berdiri, beranjak dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Membuat tak hanya gadis itu terkesiap, namun juga dua orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu kaget.

"Dengar, Ethel. Aku pernah bilang kan, ke manapun kau pergi, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan di situ. Kita akan melaluinya. _Bersama_," bisik Roy di telinga Ed, kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Ed dari belakang.

Ed menelan ludah. Harusnya dia marah, kesal. Dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tak perlu dilindungi begini.

_Tapi…_

"Brengsek," Ed mengucapkannya dengan pelan, sebelum berbalik.

Melihat gadis yang menggigit bibir dalam pelukannya itu, Roy tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Ed perlahan, "Apapun yang Fuhrer katakan dalam surat itu, aku akan ada di sisimu."

Ed terpaku di tempat dengan wajah merah. Berani-beraninya pria ini mengatakan hal semacam itu di depan Hawkeye dan adiknya. Memangnya dia tidak malu mengatakan hal yang _gombal_ begitu?

Riza tersenyum tipis melihat Roy yang meliriknya dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu. Riza mengangguk, dia paham. Wanita itu beranjak mengikuti Roy keluar. Sebelum keluar, dia menepuk bahu Ed.

"Aku percaya keputusanmu, Ethel," ujarnya sebelum beranjak, mengikuti atasannya yang berlalu lebih dahulu.

Ed mendengus, bergumam dengan bibir cemberut, "Dasar orang dewasa…"

Al tersenyum, "Jadi, Kak? Kita baca suratnya?"

* * *

><p>Roy menghela nafas begitu keluar dari ruang baca. Dia adalah pria yang selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Seringaian dan ekspresi ramah formal otomatis terpasang di wajahnya. Sedang senyuman lembut, dan tulus, itu adalah hal langka. Dan seorang Brigjen Mustang yang memeluk bawahannya di tengah rapat formal, di depan ajudannya dan seorang sipil, adalah hal yang baru terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya.<p>

Dia… _lepas kendali_. Melihat Ed yang memutuskan untuk menanggung bebannya sendiri, dia tidak mampu hanya duduk diam di sana dan berlagak sebagai _commanding officer_ yang benar. Oke, dia memang sering _sengaja_ melepaskan kendali dirinya jika sedang bersama Ed. Tapi itu jika hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak di depan orang lain. Kalaupun terpergok, ya, itu salah orang yang memergoki kan? Tapi bukan begini. Bukan di depan Riza dan Al. Di tengah rapat pula.

"Aku harus mulai melatih diri lagi," gumam Roy pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Riza tersenyum melihat Roy bicara sendiri begitu, "Saya rasa tidak perlu, Sir."

Roy menoleh. Alih-alih terkejut dengan kepekaan pendengaran Riza, ia lebih terkejut karena tanggapan wanita itu. Roy mengangkat alisnya.

"Saling memendam perasaan tidak baik untuk sebuah hubungan, Sir," Riza tersenyum pedih, mengingat betapa hubungannya dengan Jean pernah berada di ambang keretakan.

Saat itu Jean baru saja lumpuh dan pria itu mulai menyangsikan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dirinya tidak layak untuk Riza. Dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan Riza yang serba sempurna. Jean mundur perlahan, Riza sendiri sedang sibuk karena penempatannya sebagai asisten pribadi Fuhrer Bradley, sengaja dipisahkan dari anggota tim Mustang yang lain, yang ditempatkan jauh dari Central sebagai upaya melemahkan Roy. Ya, peperangan melawan homunculus makin melebarkan jarak di antara mereka.

Roy, yang pertama-tama sadar apa yang terjadi di antara ajudan dan ex-subordinatnya itu, lantas mendatangi Jean yang masih berada dalam proses pemulihan di rumah sakit, marah-marah, hampir membakar ruang rawat Jean dan baru bisa ditenangkan saat Ed datang beberapa saat kemudian. Riza datang lima menit setelah Roy dan Ed berlalu, dia diberitahu oleh Al yang langsung bagi tugas dengan Ed begitu mengetahui Roy, dengan tampang seperti akan membakar seseorang hidup-hidup, pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Jean dirawat. Semalaman itu, Riza menginap di ruang rawat Jean. Mereka berbicara, menangis, saling peluk dan berbicara, mengungkap semuanya, memastikan tak ada rahasia.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Jean dan Riza tak pernah sama lagi. Mereka makin mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka makin saling memahami. Memang Jean belum melamar Riza (Riza belum mau menikah sampai setidaknya jalan Roy ke kursi Fuhrer sudah terlihat _jelas_, itu janjinya dulu, dan Jean paham itu) namun itu tak perlu. Mereka sudah tahu. Mereka ada untuk satu sama lain. Jean akan menanti.

Roy menepuk kepala Riza, tersenyum kecil, "Jangan mengingat hal yang tak perlu, Riz."

Riza mendelik menerima perlakuan Roy, sementara Roy terkekeh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang jerami sepinggang menatap kakak adik angkat itu dengan mata biru langitnya dari undakan tangga bagian tengah, tersenyum, berharap agar kakak adik yang masih ada di dalam ruang baca segera selesai dengan urusan mereka sendiri dan mau menceritakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

><p>Tengah malam. Dan langit Liesenburgh yang bersih terlihat luar biasa menawan dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi tiap jengkal kekelamannya.<p>

Seorang gadis duduk di bangku kayu di beranda belakang kediaman Rockbell. Mata emasnya menatap purnama yang belum sampai separuh di langit sana sementara tangannya mengetatkan selimut yang disampirkannya ke tubuh untuk menahan dingin. Suhu udara memang cukup dingin meski tak membekukan saat musim semi seperti ini. Sekarang, yang dipertanyakan adalah mengapa gadis itu memilih berada di luar sini, di suhu yang membekukan begini, alih-alih bergelung di balik selimut.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Teringat surat merah yang baru 3 jam lalu ia baca dengan sang adik.

_Al tersenyum, "Jadi, Kak? Kita baca suratnya?"_

_Ed menyeringai, merobek segel surat merah itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas surat putih dengan kop Fuhrer di atasnya._

"_Kita baca bersama?"_

_A, menjawab pertanyaan retoris Ed itu dengan anggukan antusias. Ed nyengir._

Central, 23 April 1916*

Dear Mayor Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, atau sebaiknya kupanggil Miss Ethel Elric?

Pertama-tama, maafkan ketergesaan ini. Mendapat surat merah begini mendadak. Kau pasti terkejut bukan? Maafkan aku, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar pesanku bisa sampai padamu.

Kau tahu, Ethel (boleh kupanggil begitu bukan?), aku sangat terkejut saat kau mempublikasikan tentang gender dan penyamaranmu selama ini. Aku sudah yakin, Dewan akan terfraksi bila itu terjadi. Dan, voila,hanya butuh kurang dari 24 jam untuk prediksiku itu menjadi kenyataan.

Patut dipertanyakan bukan, Ethel?

Kau adalah Fullmetal Alchemist yang ternama. Pengabdianmu sebagai alchemist negara pun tak perlu diragukan lagi . Sepak terjangmu demi negeri ini di pertempuran dua bulan lalu pun sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kemiliteran. Lantas kenapa, hanya karena selama ini kau tidak jujur tentang gendermu, beberapa anggota Dewan berebut angkat suara mempertanyakan niatmu?

_Ed dan Al saling lirik di bagian ini. Mata keduanya menyipit, menyadari bahwa Fuhrer juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi yang terjadi di dalam Dewan. _

Jujur saja, Ethel, dengan mengabaikan apapun keputusan Dewan nanti, aku ingin kau tetap mengabdi untuk negeri ini. Di militer, di komando Central, tentu saja. Kulihat kau sangat nyaman berada dalam tim Brigjen Mustang. Kalian kini sangat akrab bukan? Kudengar dari sekretarisku,yang mendapatkan informasi dari Biro Personil, yang memperolehnya dari Biro Humas, yang katanya mendapat kabar dari bagian administrasi, kalian pernah terlihat berada dalam posisi yang mencurigakan. Ah, tenang saja, aku orang tua yang berpikiran terbuka, Ethel. Tak perlu sungkan padaku. Oh, well, memang ada beberapa aturan yang dengan tegas tidak memperbolehkan hal itu. Namun aku pribadi tidak keberatan. Kalian terlihat bagus bila tidak sedang bertengkar.

_Mata Ed dan Al kompak melebar, terkejut, di bagian ini. Yang benar saja? Jadi Fuhrer sudah menyadari hubungan non-profesional Fullmetal Alchemist dan Flame Alchemist? Dan dia baik-baik saja mengetahui itu? Well, itu bukan berita buruknya. Ya, karena masalah baru muncul di paragraf berikutnya._

Masalahnya, Ethel, ada beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai kalian, lebih spesifik lagi, tidak begitu setuju dengan beberapa keputusan Brigjen Mustang terkait beberapa masalah strategis. Oh, tentu kau sudah tahu ini bukan? Dia terlalu bersemangat membangun kembali Ishval. Sehingga ada beberapa anggota Dewan yang mulai mengawasinya secara terang-terangan.

_Ya, demi memenuhi janjinya pada dr. Marcoh yang menyerahkan salah satu philosopher stone yang tersisa pada Roy demi mengembalikan penglihatannya, Roy berjanji untuk membantu menghapuskan undang-undang yang menyebutkan para penduduk Ishval dilarang kembali ke tanah air mereka, memulihkan kondisi Ishval dan memperbolehkan dokter itu untuk menetap dan bekerja di Ishval._

Sudahkah kau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila orang-orang yang tidak setuju itu lantas memanfaatkan fakta di balik keakraban kalian untuk menggoyangkan keteguhannya? Yang jelas, hal itu takkan hanya berimbas pada proyek mulianya di Ishval.

Nah, untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut, bisakah kau menemani orang tua ini makan siang hari Minggu nanti? Kutunggu kabar darimu begitu kau menginjakkan kaki di Central. Telepon saja sekretarisku, oke?

Salam sayang,

Fuhrer Gerald Grumman

_Selepas membaca surat itu, dan membiarkan suratnya terjatuh ke atas meja setelahnya, Al dan Ed terdiam selama lima menit penuh. Mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing._

_Al yang paling duluan bersuara, "Fuhrer tidak memaksa Kakak untuk tetap berada di kemiliteran dengan menyandera informasi tentang _affair_ kalian kan"_

"_Oh, ya, dan kalau begitu, Winry bukan maniak automail," Ed memutar matanya menanggapi komentar adiknya, sok kalem, sebelum,_

"_Yang benar saja, Al? Dia mengancamku!" geramnya kemudian seraya menonjok surat di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya._

"_Kalau begitu, Kakak akan menerima ajakan makan siangnya?" tanya Al lagi._

_Ed mengangguk mantap, "Kau tahu, setelah sebulan bertahan hidup di pulau Yock dengan sate ular, sashimi ikan, kelinci panggang dan jangkrik bakar, aku tak pernah sanggup menolak makanan."_

_Al tersenyum tipis, "Lalu keputusan Kakak?"_

_Ed terdiam._

Waktu itu Ed tak menjawab, dia terselamatkan gonggongan Den di pintu depan. Den tampaknya kedinginan dan menolak tidur di luar rumah, seperti biasa, malam ini. Akhirnya, setelah memperlihatkan tatapan paling memelasnya pada sang majikan, Den sukses tidur di depan perapian. Setelahnya, Ed bungkam, bilang akan memikirkannya baik-baik malam ini dan akan bicara lagi pada adiknya yang tampak cemas itu keeesokan paginya.

Ed benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Dia memikirkannya, demikian kepikirannya, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa tidur. Dan berhubung biasanya udara dingin cocok untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, ia memilih berpikir sebentar di beranda sini. Yap, niat awalnya cuma sebentar, tapi setidaknya kini dia sudah hampir 20 menit di sana.

Mendadak pintu belakang terbuka perlahan, membuat Ed menoleh. Sesosok pria berambut dan bermata bak langit malam melangkah keluar rumah dalam balutan kaos biru gelap dan celana longgar, sepertinya dia sudah berganti pakaian setelah rapat di ruang baca tadi, juga selimut yang mirip dengan yang Ed pakai.

Ed menyeringai melihat pria itu beranjak duduk di sebelahnya, "Tidak bisa tidur juga, Brengsek?"

Bersambung

Note :

* = Ed lahir tahun 1899, dan dalam setting fict ini, Ed berusia hampir 18 tahun, sementara Roy berumur hampir 30 tahun. *Saya gak tahu Ed dan Roy ultah tanggal berapa, nih. Ada yang tahu?*

Yep, that's up for this chapter. Penasaran lanjutannya? Review, dong! *dilempar pisau*

Eit! Bisa ngehindar, euy! *ketawa sadis* *dilempar traktor*

Hiks, pokoknya, read and review, ya!

Luv,

sherry


End file.
